Heart Cold as the snow and metal
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: All Jia Long wanted was to escape...escape from the rules and the decision everyone else made for him...he just wanted to be free...he didn t know that between old computer and the winter snow he would find the most beautiful creature his eyes ever met.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart cold as the snow and metal.**

**Chapter 1 :**_**The secret that the snow hides**_

- Jia Long! Where are you- aru?

He saw from the top of a tree how Yao screamed his name, but it didn´t matter how much he screamed, Jia Long, wasn´t getting down the tree.

-I will not let you control my life ... –He mutter with some sadness as he saw the person who he used to love as a mother walk away from him. - ... Sorry, but I will not let you marry me to Mei Mei...

He stayed up in tree for a while, until the voice of Yao was no longer heard and snow had covered his footprints.

He began to climb down the tree slowly, fearing that if he made , even the slightest noise Yao would be still be near, hear him and bring him back home, and as soon as his feet stepped on the floor he ran away as fast as he could in the opposite direction the home.

He ran from side to side and then up a small hill, was launched from the not so high, top and ran down with a little hill, until the trees began to be more and more common and becoming thicker and thick, to the point that blocked his path.

Finally he stopped. Breathing heavily, feeling his lungs pierced with knives and body entirely cold and sore due to tiredness and low temperature air,

After a while he began to calm down and breath normally finally giving a look at where he was.

- Where am I?

He did not know and really did not care, as long as it was away from the house, however, the cold was not very welcoming and he had no idea how much had he run but was very hungry.

- ... Maybe it wasn´t the best idea to ran away from home without eating before...well, who cares?...

He sat in the snow and tried to make a mental map of where he was, without much success. So far all I knew was that I was far from home.

Really far away.

- Hanatamago! Come back!

The voice of a child and a dog barking took him out of his daydreams. He lifted his gaze to meet a child with thick eyebrows, even more than him, and blonde hair holding a white dog in his hands.

-Hey ... what are you doing here?-He asked curiously

-I don´t have a place to go.

- Did you hear Hanatamago? The boy does not have somewhere to sleep ...-the child seemed to be thinking for a while until finally smiled and said- Alright! Why do not you come home with us?

Jia Long raised an eyebrow and looked confused.

- Would you seriously let me sleep in your house?

-Yep. I do not see why not ... I just hope you do not mind staying a few days with Arthur, he is a bit grumpy ... I stayed ay his house this week, but tomorrow i´ll be back with mom and dad and you can come with me ... maybe it will confuse bit dad but he is a good person and he´ll let you live with us until you find a place to live-'said with a big smile and upbeat tone.

- ... Ok ...

He would not miss this opportunity ... the worst that could happen was being thrown out of the house and probably call Yao but at times like this he didn´t even care..

They walked some time on the snow until they found a little wooden hpuse in the middle of all the trees.

-This is Arthur´s house-. said the boy getting into the house, inviting Jia Long to do the same.

- Peter! How many times I have to tell you not go out without my permission?!

Jia Long saw a boy, probably 23 years old, standing right before ... Apparently Peter, who seemed to be very angry. He had blonde hair and big eyebrows (No wonder they were family)

-I can do whatever I want Hnnnn! I'm a big boy ~

Honestly, to Jia Long it didn´t seem exactly "big kids thing" to stick out the tongue in an effort to upset the other person ... but he remainded silent.

-Come on ... amm ...

-Jia Long.

- Yes! Follow me ~ here is the guest room ~

-Wait Peter ... Who is this? -Arthur asked, raising one of his thick eyebrows.

-His name is Jia Long ~ I told him he could stay with me ~

- W-what?! P-Peter ... That's not that good!

-Calm down old man- Jia Long said quietly -I will not stay for long ... I really just need to spend the night without anyone bothering me ... I'll go tomorrow morning.

Contrary to what he believed Jia Long, the boy's face showed a bit of trouble, then change it to one of indifference.

- Do what you want, you bloody git!

Jia Long chose to ignore this comment and follow Peter in the guest room.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome ~ Tomorrow I will go with mom and dad Believe me! These two are much more friendly than Arthur ~

-I would go with them ... but maybe i´ll keep looking for a place to go ... or at least clear my head ...

-Ok ... but you're always welcome in my home ~

Jia Long smiled and got into the room and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Cold

He felt very cold

A cry

It was his.

He felt lost

"Are you okay?"

That voice.

It was beautiful.

Who was that person?

It felt ... weird.

* * *

Jia Long awoke hearing some voices in the hallway, apparently discussing.

Curious he got up bed and looked out into the hall immediately his eyes widened and his brain started working as fast as I could.

- Have you seen this guy-aru?

Yao holding his picture and his face was like he was in despair, while Jia Long thought of a ay to escape.

"No way! How'd you find me so fast? Yao will kill me when he sees me! If I don´t find a way out of here fast I en-"

-No. Out of my house.

- How rude-aru!

Yao turned around and left angry at the lack of courtesy of Arthur, but Jia Long couldn´t be more grateful.

- Why did you lie?

- Huh?

Jia Long left the room and faced Arthur.

-Just do not want him in my house. He didn´t got out. Ilied. Point.

Jia Long did not buy it, but it seemed that the boy would tell him the truth.

- What about Peter?

-He went to the house of their fathers.

-I see ... Are you his friend or something?

-No. I'm his brother.

Jia Long raised an eyebrow.

-Then ... Why ...?

-We have parents. I took charge of this house but I couldn´t keep Peter. He was taken by a couple and now he lives with them. Sometimes he comes to visit me, but I think it's more for his parents than for me.

- ... I see ... Well ... I'm going.

-Wait- said Arthur in the instant Jia Long touch the doorknob-Take it.

He threw him a weird clothing that Jia Long fortunately caught.

-Don´t freeze, child.

Jia Long smiled.

-Same for you, Old man.

He took the scarf and tied it around his neck out of the house quickly.

He walked for a while, passing by a lake that was frozen and an old oak that looked pretty strong and thick, until he gave notice that he was hungry. Arthur's house was long gone and would not return, so he ignored the sound of his stomach and continued walking.

Soon remembered what Peter had said the night before.

"You're always welcome in my home ~"

Well, if he was luck he could find Peter parent ´s house and eat something.

Hopeful he saw a structure stood on the hill and ran to it, in order to eat something ... if Peter's parents were as good as saying.

-Hey ~ Peter ~-called knocking the door

Receiving no answer, he doubted whether it was or not the house of the parents of Peter. Which would be weird because according to Yao, there were only two other house nearby.

"Of course, it would not be the first thing he is lying about..." he thought bitterly.

Jia Long shook his head, not become depressed at the time.

Realizing that the door was open he entered the house that may or may not be of Peter.

As soon entered he realized it wasn´t.

The whole building was full of computers, cables and much dust and spiderwebs.

Jia Long whistled.

- How old are these things ~?

Jia Long loved that place. And one had been there probably no more than one or two minutes.

Old computers and machines that could be considered relics, all in one room.

-Wow, you really have suffered...- he said running his fingers on one of the smaller monitors, but obviously the most used. He ran his hand slowly removing dust, but found no marks.

- ... That's odd ... but you're old but you look of good quality ... I could have sworn you were from a big company ... -he said speaking to the machine as if it were indeed alive.-Well ... do not know what is this place but it's nice ...

Jia Long loved technology and computers. It was his hobby and addiction. If he wanted could hack the operating system of some countries ... obviously not as advanced.

He ran his hand by some that another monitor and some wire until it he found it.

It was a box. Apparently nd had a sheet over blue silk, pretty cute and fine.

"What might it be keeping to be so important?"

He decided to leave, not wanting to get into these issues and continued wandering around the room.

watch?v=c_S5uVJDNyk

In the middle of the wall there was a huge computer that looked fairly new. Jia Long did not resist and dust off the keyboard and then do the same with the screen.

'Well ... you if you are a good thing ...-took one of wires near him and went to the charger-Let's see what you can do ...-He mutter while plugged the cable.

Instantly a blue light enveloped him.

All monitors were turned on and the air conditioning instantly became operational. Jia Long thought, terrified, to disconnect it. He thought to quickly unplug the wire, run back home or Arthur´s or Yao ´s or could go to the house of the parents of Peter, pretend this never happened that had never entered this house and never plugged the machine.

But he did not.

He went to the box that had the sheet seeing that it was shining. As all monitors around him

"Are you ... some kind of new technology? "

His curiosity was stronger than him and pulled hard on the sheet, surprised of what he found inside de box.

His fingers came slowly and touch the tip of your fingers the surface, but quickly returned to his body with a quick motion.

- .. You are cold ...

He didn´t care, as if in a trance, he slowly placed his hand on the surface until it his palm was completely on the surface.

"It's cold ... but it is very soft."

- ... You ... You're cute.

He separate his hand from the soft cheek admiring his fine silver hair and his pale cheeks.

- ... What are you? ...

He turned around and started to look for information on the computer, key after key pressed and although Jia Long was tired and hungry he ignored it.

He wanted to know.

He wanted to know what he was.

Wanted to know who he was.

-So ... He said with grin on his lips ... That´s what you are ... -He ran his hand through his hair and then down her cheek, until it touched his neck and found what he wanted.

A small piece of metal sticking out.

-I ... I´ll fix you.

* * *

N/A: Gomen ! i suck at english If you see any mistake PLEASE TELL ME ! i don´t want my readers to get confused ! i really care a lot about you ! The original is in spanishbut i decided to post it eglish but i used google traductor to give myself an idea but it is still a litlle weirs...ohhh well...any mistake tell me ! ahhh and i won´t get angry if you let my a review ~


	2. Chapter 2

2. - What are you?

Initiation active system. Please login password-

Said the sweet voice of a person to whom Jia Long had come used to.

-NOR-ER43TYU09

Accepted.

-Come on ... please wake up.

He stared at the boy in front of him. He had spent most of the day connecting wires, searching in every file and designs so he could fix him.

The lights on the side of the strange box, where the boy was, began to light. Jia Long sighted as he understood it was charging and, apparently in about an hour or two would be complete, he just had to wait…

For him to wake up.

He ran rubbed his hand in the soft cheeks, once again. He had already done it so much that he didn´t even bothered to count. That guy just was captivating; he could not take his eyes off him.

-Buuu ~ Guess who I am-a sweet voice called him covering his eyes.

Jia Long opened his eyes as much as he could, he removed the hands from his eyes and jumped from the chair where he was and stood defensively in front of the box where the boy was.

- Calm down! I will not hurt ~

Jia Long eyes were filled with anger.

-Get out of here, -he said bitterly turning to a computer and start typing in search of information.-And if Yao is near, tell him to go.

- Do not treat me so coldly! I'm your sister! And Yao is not here with me I'm old enough to go out by myself.

-Yes, of course- he said sarcastically as he had a folder with a bunch of pictures of various energy sources.

-Do not be mean !.-Only come back home so that everything will be fine.

-I won´t. - he said sharply- I t does not excite me at all the fact of marrying my own little sister.

- Do you think I want to?! I just want to live peacefully.

-Mei, I don´t think is good for us, that Yao controls or whole life.

- I don´t care! I just want him to leave me alone!

- If you let him keep controlling us and we won´t be able to do nothing.

- Do not be absurd! Yao loves us and knows what is best for us!

- I don´t believe that!

- Jia Long! Please come home!

-Mei ... -he said with a sigh. - Listen ...

- No! Your listening! Yao is-!

-Starting.

They both froze in place to hear a soft, deep voice echoing in the room.

- J-Jia-L-Long?-Stuttered Mei Mei , hearing an unknown voice come out of nowhere, taking a step backwards.

-Start inspection of the system.-Jia Long said

Mei Mei looked sideways at Jia Long, surprised to see the seriousness in his eyes.

"What's going on?"

- Starting inspection of the system.- the voice said again, and Jia Long moved closer to the box, altering Mei Mei.

- What are you doing!? – She Whispered in fear.

Jia Long raised a single finger, in signal to be quiet and so she did.

- Is your system working properly?

-Yes

- Is there a problem with your body?

-None

- Everything is in good condition?

-Yes.

-Open your eyes.

-Jia Long, I think that ...

-Cute ...

- Huh?-Mei Mei said confused, his eyes softened at the sight of Jia Long staring at whatever was inside the box.

-Get up.

Mei Mei jumped backward to see the boy out of the box.

- W-Who are you?-She asked with some fear when he saw the strange boy staring at her.

-Model 3M1L - said a cold voice that sent shivers up the spine of Mei Mei.

-J-Jia L-Long ...

-It will not hurt you- He said approaching the computer and start typing.

- Huh?

-Some years ago he began to explain - Mathias Køhler a very smart and capable but unknown scientist , developed an anthropomorphic synthetic organism aimed at mimicking the appearance and human behavior. It was a failed project. The scientist died before he could finish any of his models and his body has not been found. Two units were created. The first was the Model LK45 has not been found, it is believed that someone stol it shortly after the death of his master.

Jia Long opened a document and instantly saw the picture of the guy on the computer.

- Model 3MI1- He proudly said- The second unit created by Mathias Køhler ... That's it.

Mei Mei Jia Long looked puzzled.

-You know I did not understand anything of what you said right? ...

-Yes, I just wanted to show off- Jia Long said leaning on the chair to look askance at Mei Mei, who was made one angrily looked at him angrily- Basically this guy is an android incomplete. The person who created it died before finishing him and the other Android which seems to be stolen. I repaired and now works however remains incomplete ...

-But ... –Mei Mei said, looking up and down the Boy- It seems to me that it's okay ...

-What's missing is not something physic- He said getting up from the chair and approached the boy. Placing his finger on the chest.- …Is a heart.

Mei Mei's face went white and started shaking.

-T-T-tha - that means he can kill u-ss- at any time- ...

-..well…yes…

Mei Mei almost fainted.

-But he won´t. His programming is not designed for the fight. It is designed more as a company.

- Company?

-Words can only speak and move in a coordinated manner. But because no heart no soul puts on that and only answers in monosyllables.

-I see ...-said with a sigh and seeing Jia Long began to check something on the computer-…So…?

- So what?

- Won´t you go back home?

- What for?- He said turning around and face Mei Mei. - To marry you?

-To explain it to Yao.-Mei Mei said looking at him angry.-It looks like you like to be here ... You have to talk to sensei ...

- Do not you want to marry me? -He asked surprised.

- Ha! Do not believe yourself so much, kid. I do not have intentions of marrying you, they are all sensei ideas.

- ... He won´t listen ...

- He will!

Mei Mei- Jia Long said a little tired-… I don-

The Long Jia sigh started getting blurred as he recalled the fact that for more than three days he did not eat anything and slept just a little..Plus to the fatigue of the day glued to the computer and try to find out about the mysteries of the boy.

- Jia Long !-cried Mei Mei seeing how he fainted - I need to do something! Do I take him with sensei? No! ... He will be mad at me ... ammm ...

- Master?-Mei Mei turned to see the guy standing right behind her watching intently Long Jia. He walked slowly towards him and knelt- ...Are you…?

-Hey, kid ... Do you happen to know how many people live here?

-Yes.

- ...-For a while he waited more information until he realized he was not talking to a normal person, -Can you tell me who?

-Yes

- ...-Mei Mei wanted facepalm herself. – Tell the to me, please?

-Yes. There are a couple of girls in a house 10 km from here, a guy who lives just 5 km and 50 km family ...

-The nearest is the guy who lives alone ... Can you talk me abou him?

-Yes

- ... I will ask a favor every time you ask questions like that tell me the options Yes?

-Yes. Arthur Kirkland 23 years of age, no parents, unmarried, a brother of 12 who have adoptive mothers.

- ... We lose nothing ... Stay here, please and take care of Jia Long.

-Understood.

Mei Mei ran in search of the one person who could help.

- ... You ... Are you my creator?

For a second within those cold and lifeless violet eyes there was a small flash of light.

-Thanks ...

* * *

N / A: Wiiii ~ ~ Loved write -3 - although nobody cares what the hell I write (excuse my language) in this episode was so funny to do ... and I guess (if otaku and / or fans of vocaloid) you have noticed that it looks a bit like that of kokoro kiseki ... if you do not already know: D would be nice to hear the song while you read the chapters ... and do not be angry with Mei Mei! please! it does not matter what she does in the next chapters ... do not hate her! ... Well it will not be so bad if you really want to hate a character I would put Seychelles: D It was awful . deviantart searching "HongKong Hetalia" First image HongKong and seycchelles my OTP: HongIce .. had bad feelings seychelles because of the game ... you know how I got I'm not always an angel bathing in maple syrup ~ ~ HONEY DIABETIC KILLER! I love that fucking honey :D and I'll put my stories: 3 wuajajaj diabetics take care of yourselves!


End file.
